


Peaceful! AU: Soundwave / Ultra Violet (UV)

by DensityStar (orphan_account)



Series: The (Mis) Adventures of Plasma & Friends [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Mentions of other Original Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DensityStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UV and Soundwave are at a hotel, they both kissed, so...what are they now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaceful! AU: Soundwave / Ultra Violet (UV)

**Author's Note:**

> This fits in with a series of works....Enjoy.  
> Before Plasma was adopted.

**Grandus Hotel, Room #500-**

It was the night after Blaster and Vinyl's marriage. The ceremony had been a blast, and so had the after party. Soundwave and UV were going to catch a flight back to Polyhex.

 They were sharing a hotel room, just two beds in one room.

It had been very awkward, so now they were sitting on the berths, facing away from each other.

 

"Sorry, I broke your mask," UV apologized timidly. "I didn't know..."

 

"It's fine. You didn't know. I always bring a couple of spares," Soundwave answered.

 

"So...can I turn around and the both of us stop being awkward?" The purple seeker joked. She was permitted by a brief nod.

 

"I've been doing some thinking, Soundwave...." Ultra Violet started. "Exactly  _what_ are we now? Friends, best friends...Something even  _more?"_

 

"I apologize for kissing you like that...in the lobby, when we got back from the after party. I guess the drinks were spiked," Soundwave said quickly, if not nervously.

 

"So'kay...You taste nice, like a mix of oil and high-grade," UV shrugged. "I like the taste,"

 

"Would you like to taste it again?" 

 

 


End file.
